


Latkes

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: Cooking Latkes with your Boyfriend!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Latkes

“Mornin’,” Bucky said rolling over and kissing your forehead. 

“Hiya,” you smiled back. Waking up next yo your boyfriend of two years always started your days with a smile. He was sweet when half awake.

“Don’t wanna get up, wanna stay in bed with you all day,” he mumbled pulling you close to him. 

“That sounds lovely, but we got cooking and the potluck today. Since your lazy butt doesn’t want to bring a dish of his own, you’re helping me.” you teased and started to get up.

“Food back then was gross,” he said drawing out the word gross. “All boiled, no flavor. Or worse, when it had flavor it was just bad. You do not want my family’s food.” 

About a month ago Tony had this wonderful idea for a potluck, where each person would bring a family recipe or something that represented their childhood holiday meals. In theory, it sounds great. But a group of superheroes who can’t cook and some didn’t have great childhoods, not so good. He was insistent though and told said if you didn’t have a good meal bring one you would have wanted. 

As the only Jewish member of the Avengers, you decided to cook latkes. The fried potato pancakes were a staple for Hanukkah, and one of your favorite things to eat during the holiday season. They reminded you of cooking with your mom. You had only ever cooked them twice without her around, so you were anticipating this to only go so well. 

After showering, nudging your very heavy boyfriend out of bed, and getting dressed you were both in the kitchen ready to make some pancakes. You pulled out the ingredients and grabbed two graters and started to grate the potatoes. 

“Are there any Hanukkah songs to play while we do this. Like there’s Christmas songs you play when you do Christmas stuff?” Bucky asked.

“I mean- not really. Unless you count The Chanukah Song Adam Sandler does,” you say shrugging. 

“The what, by who?” You laugh.

“FRIDAY, play The Chanukah song.”

“Sure!”

FRIDAY starts the song and you sing along to the funny song. When it ended Bucky looked at you totally confused.

“I only knew like two of those names,” he said.

“There are a couple more versions with different names, but I highly doubt you’ll know who any of them are. Everyone he talks about is famous though, and at least partially Jewish.”

“Okay, but who’s Adam Sandler?” you laugh hard at his question and explain who the actor/comedian is.

The potatoes are finished being grated and you instruct the super soldier to use his strength to drain the shredded potatoes in a paper towel.

“Why am I doing this?” he asks but continues to squeeze them out. 

“They get soggy when wet,” you answer and he just nods. “Now we combine them with eggs, flour, and salt to bind them. That way they don’t fall apart.”

You grab the bowl and add the ingredients and begin to mix. Bucky comes up behind you and wraps his hands around your waist as his head falls to your shoulder. 

“I like cooking with you,” he admits with a kiss to your cheek. 

“Me too, now be useful and turn on the stove.” 

“I am useful!” he retorts.

“Mmmhmm,” is all you can say back.

After the bowl is mixed and the stove is hot you add oil and let it simmer for a minute. Then the two of you get into a rhythm. You add a few spoonfuls, wait a bit, then flip them. Then when they’re done you place them on a paper towel and he pats them dry and sprinkles with salt. It doesn’t take long to cook them all.

“Can I try one,” Bucky asks shyly.

“Yes, you dork. Do you want to dip them in sour cream or applesauce?”

“Hmm. Applesauce,”

“That’s my choice usually,” you say grabbing the jar and scooping out some on a plate for him and you. You sit on his lap at the kitchen table and watch his reaction. He takes a bite and looks at you wide-eyed. 

“These are good!” 

“I know!” 

“You’ve been holdin’ out. We’re making these all the time.”

“Whatever you say, babe,” you say kissing his nose. 


End file.
